Of Fan and Flower
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: An anthology of the different prompts for SasuSaku Month 2013. Ratings vary chapter to chapter. Day 8: Accidents Happen. Of course the one day that Sakura decides to where something nice Sasuke dumps water all over it.
1. Holding Hands

**Prompt:** Holding Hands

**Summary:** She knew that Sasuke wasn't really one for physical contact, but come on she's only human!

* * *

**Of Fan and Flower**

Konoha was alive and practically buzzing with activity. Venders were peddling their goods while children ran and played in the streets. Everybody was excited about the day; after all, lately the village had been plagued with thunderstorms and it was the first time the sun had been out in weeks.

Konoha's newest couple was not exempt from this. They walk side-by-side down one of the dirt roads, bathing in the sunlight. Anybody observing the two would think that they were awkward, neither one speaking, nor attempting to touch the other.

Sakura sighs as she takes in the sights and sounds of her village. It had been almost six months since Sasuke's return, and almost a week since they began dating. Though it wasn't the type of dating that young couples usually are involved with. They didn't kiss or snuggle, or even hold hands, but Sakura was okay with that, for the time being.

Sasuke had been through a lot; the council had him practically jumping through hoops to get back into their good graces. So Sakura understood why their relationship had lacking the physical aspect of it. Sasuke was just too busy to think about that type of thing.

The pinkette glances up at her intimidating boyfriend. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his shoulders slumped slightly from stress, and his mouth set in a stern line. But even in his seriousness, he was the most attractive man Sakura had ever laid eyes on. His inky hair spiked to perfection, his ebony eyes containing all the emotion that his muscular body hid, and his flawless skin with the occasional inky tattoo. In the midst of her ogling, Sakura notices his eyes shift their gaze to her.

"What?" He asks expectantly.

"Oh… nothing," Sakura turns away, a slight blush staining her cheeks at the embarrassment of being caught staring.

Sasuke stops walking and uses a hand to turn her face towards him. "You're cute when you blush."

Of course, this only makes her face turn even more rose-colored. "I'm glad you suggested a walk," he says before removing his hand from her face. "It means I get a chance to do this,"

Slowly the hand traces her collarbone before moving down one of her smooth arms until finally, resting in her palm and interlocking fingers with her. Sakura looks up at Sasuke, eyes wide with shock. Was Uchiha Sasuke being flirtatious?

"Shall we continue?" He says with a slight smirk. Sakura can only manage a nod in response.

Slowly Sasuke leads her down the path that they had been walking. As Konoha continues enjoying its day in the sun, its newest couple enjoys holding hands for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little passage in honor of SasuSaku month. Today's prompt was "Holding Hands". I will try to do some more of the prompts and will upload them in this story, but most likely won't be able to do everyday. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Lessons Learned

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's late… Don't judge me.

**Prompt: **Lessons Learned

**Summary: **He'll only make _that_ mistake once.

* * *

**Of Fan and Flower**

Two hours.

That diminutive amount of time was all it took for Sasuke to realize that Sakura had grown up.

One second he had been participating in an ordinary training exercise and the next, Sasuke was flat on his back, a large bruise forming over his right eye.

Even his Sharigan had not been able to track the furious fist flying right at his face.

"What the hell Sakura? Why'd you punch Teme? He's your partner for this exercise!" Naruto exclaims, running up to his fallen teammate.

"He called me weak and fragile." She responds with a shrug. "I decided to combat his assumption."

It was true. The pink-haired medic and the raven-haired Uchiha had been back-to-back formulating a strategy to take down Naruto, when said jinchūriki had thrown a flurry of shuriken. Acting on instinct, Sasuke had pulled Sakura behind him. When she questioned this action, he had responded by saying that as a female she needed to be protected.

Needless to say, things had escalated quickly leading to Sasuke being in his current position, ass in the dirt.

Sick of being in such a susceptible state, Sasuke jumps to his feet. His blood-red eyes glare at his pink-haired teammate, furious about the actions that had taken place.

"Sakura." His cool monotone utters while his hands start flashing through a series of hand signs.

Sakura leaps out of the way right before the large fireball can hit her. Summoning chakra into her hands, she punches the ground causing the dirt between Sasuke's feet to split. He takes to a nearby tree and throws multiple kunai.

So on and so forth, the battle unfolds, leaving an unacknowledged Naruto to simply observe.

Hours later both shinobi find themselves lying in the grass, breathing heavily. A respectable silence lays over them like a blanket, until one finally speaks.

"Okay, I was wrong. You're not weak." Sasuke says quickly, running all of the words together.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" Sakura sits up, staring open-mouthed at her teammate. "_The_ Uchiha Sasuke just admitted he was wrong!" She squeals excitedly. "More importantly, I, Haruno Sakura, _proved_ him wrong." A sling of giggles leave her mouth. "Somebody call the newspaper! History is being made here! I-"

Her words are cut off when a set of lips press themselves to hers, swallowing her words.

Before she can even think to react, the lips are gone and Sasuke is standing.

"You may have gotten stronger," He turns to look at her over his shoulder in way that's strangely reminiscent to that fateful night all those years ago. "But you're still annoying."

With that Sasuke exits the training field leaving a very confused and frustrated pinkette behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**A/N:** _This kind of spiraled out of control… I swear, my fingers have minds of their own. _


	3. Watching

**Prompt: **Watching

**Summary: **He was always there observing her, waiting for the right opportunity.

* * *

**Of Fan and Flower**

Watching.

What he had been doing for the past three years.

Wait for nightfall, disguise chakra, scale the wall, take to the rooftops, and find his target.

He completed these steps every single time he came back. He couldn't help it. It had become an obsession, no, an addiction. Whatever it was he had no problem with sating it.

He lays down so that his chest is touching the rooftop, but remains poised on the balls of his feet and the palms of his hands in case a quick get away is necessary. The fog of his breath fans out in front of him for a second, but then disperses into the night. The cool night air brushes by his exposed chest, as the sound of crickets fill his ears.

His ever-vigilant eyes peer into the window of the building across the street from the one he's perched on.

If not for the bloodline trait, which stains his eyes red, he would not be able to pick up the movements within. He catches the motion of the silhouette behind the closed curtains, the movements of the shadow hinting that the owner was cleaning the room.

The observer smirks to himself at the mundane action. Cleaning in the middle of the night, typical.

He raises his head slightly when he notices the figure moving to open the curtains. A sense of excitement rushes through him when the cloth pulls back, revealing the object of his fixation.

The feeling was like an alcoholic taking a drink for the first time after being sober for years. Exhilaration rushes through his veins as emerald eyes look out into the night. They are practically luminous, adding to the beauty of the possessor.

Sasuke watches as she scans the night, perhaps admiring the light that the full moon is casting on the scene, or maybe looking for anything out of place among the quiet buildings.

_She always does this, as if she senses me. _

This had become his little game. Ever since he saw her again at Orochimaru's hideout three years ago he had been coming back to watch her. She had surprised him with how much she had grown both physically and mentally.

He must admit, she fascinated him, so whenever he was nearby Konoha, Sasuke would watch his former teammate. He didn't know why he did it exactly; he blamed it on the need to gather intel for what he might have to face in the future, rather than burning curiosity for a bond that was not completely broken.

He watches as she turns away from the window, her pink hair flipping around with the action. A small chuckle escapes his lips; she still wasn't quite able to pick him out yet.

She would get there eventually though, and the day that she pursues her inkling will be the day that Sasuke looks forward to.

_That will be a day to remember. _

When her petite figure is no longer in view of the window, Sasuke assumes that he has spent enough time within Konoha's gate. Though he would want nothing more than spend the rest of the night observing her, he rises from his perch and turns to leave. He would be back, because he was always watching her.

Watching and waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Sasuke's a little stalkerish in this one… whoops. Today's prompt was "watching" and I automatically thought of what would it be like if Sasuke was secretly spying on Sakura while he was a missing nin and thus, this story was born. :) Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	4. Babysitting

**A/N: **This is a little late, sorry guys :)

**Prompt: **Babysitting

**Summary: **Who knew that babysitting would be the thing to finally spur Sasuke to act upon his feelings?

* * *

**Of Fan and Flower**

"Thanks so much Sakura! Naruto and I really need this night out." The blue-haired girl says with a hug, but before heading out the door, stops to give last minute instructions. "He's already eaten, he just needs to be put down." She pauses as if considering something, "Maybe I should do that real quick."

"It's no problem Hinata, I can do it." Sakura replies, smiling at the worried mother.

"But, he's never been put to bed by anybody else before."

"Hinata, it's fine, Sakura is an expert with children." An anxious Naruto comes up and gently nudges his wife out the door. He shoots Sakura a quick wink before urging the frazzled Byakugan wielder down the path.

"Have fun!" Sakura shouts before closing the front door.

The designated babysitter moves through the two-story house to the kitchen. Upon entering, she finds curious pearl eyes watching her from the highchair across the room.

"Hi sweetie." Sakura greets the child before picking him up and ruffling his spikey blonde hair. "How are you this evening?" The baby just continues to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Do you remember me? I'm Auntie Sakura!" The baby grabs one of the kunoichi's long pink locks and begins gently tugging on it. "Did you know that I was on your father's genin team?"

Sakura tickles the baby's tiny limbs and continues to chatter away, knowing that her words are falling upon oblivious ears. She's in the middle of telling her godchild about their first C-ranked mission when she's interrupted by a knock. Shifting the baby to her hip, she makes her way to answer the door.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asks when she's met with onyx eyes.

"I just got back and wanted to see you." He responds before moving past her and stepping into the house.

"Want to help me put Minato to bed?" Sasuke answers with a curt nod.

Slowly they ascend the steps in order to get to the nursery. When the baby begins to cry she gently rocks him while muttering gently. Almost instantly, the child stops fussing and begins quietly cooing instead.

"Come now Mina, it's bedtime." Sakura begins humming as she paces the nursery in an attempt to lull the child to sleep.

Sasuke is about to comment on the nickname, but settles for watching the pinkette instead. She moves gracefully and deliberately, a small smile on her lips. Sasuke mind wanders to what it would be like if the child had black spikey hair instead.

Silently, he continues to observe as Sakura gently sets the, now sleeping, baby into the crib as she finishes her soothing tune.

Before she moves away, Sasuke comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist burying his face in her neck.

"Sasuke?" She inquires quietly so as not to wake up the snoozing child.

"You'd make a wonderful mother." He responds before placing a light kiss on her smooth flesh.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Sakura and Sasuke had grown close since he had returned. After she had gotten over hating him, they had shared many heartfelt conversations, even a few unexpected kisses. However, this act of him embracing her from behind while hovering over a crib seemed so intimate and, dare she think it, _right_.

"When do they get back?" He whispers.

"Tomorrow morning, Naruto rented a suite for their anniversary." Sakura pauses before adding, "Do you want to stay here with me?"

Before she realizes what's happening, she finds herself pushed up against the wall in the hallway, Sasuke attacking her mouth. She melts under his intensity; her hands moving up to knot themselves in his hair. His tongue roves over her lips, memorizing every crease in the smooth flesh. Hesitantly, she breaks away from his mouth, panting heavily.

"We'll wake, _pant,_ the baby." Moving his hands down her butt to her upper thighs, he lifts her up and secures her legs around his hips. Carefully, he carries her down the stairs and to the living room, before laying her down on the couch.

Slowly he settles his weight on her before capturing her mouth again. Sakura moans as his hands roam her body, her legs still locked around his hips. This time Sasuke breaks the kiss. He stares down into her emerald eyes, mesmerized by the emotion in them.

"Marry me." He states it like a command. "Become my wife. Share a bed with me. Raise a family with me. Be the woman that I can't wait to come home to every night."

Not trusting her voice to stay strong, Sakura only gets to slightly nod her head before Sasuke captures her lips again.

As Sasuke continues to kiss her, she can't help but imagine green-eyed children running around with the Uchiha symbol proudly displayed on their backs.

* * *

**A/N: Really Sasuke? Proposing while babysitting? Well, I guess he isn't the most romantic guy ;) **

**Okay, so I wrote a passage for day 5's prompt, "flood", but honestly, it was really bad. So bad, that I gagged a little bit when I re-read it. Once I get a chance to re-write it, I will post it on here :)**


	5. The Deep End

**A/N:** Double update tonight! Note, this is just a random drabble of randomness, it's kind of pointless.

**Prompt: **The Deep End

**Summary:** Konoha's fiercest medic is skipping? "That's it, she's gone off the deep end. She's crazy, that's the only explanation."

* * *

**Of Fan and Flower**

When most people see pink they think of girly things: Barbie's, dresses, bubble gum. You know, non-threatening things.

Years of dealing with a certain pink-haired ninja have changed Naruto's perspective of the color. Now instead of thinking of the usual feminine things he thinks of punches, pain, angry eyes, and shouting… a lot of shouting.

So when the day came that he saw Konoha's fiercest medic literally skipping through the streets, he thought the world was ending.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" The girl says giving him a large bear hug.

"K-kun?" the jinchūriki questions, but the pinkette has already skipped away, leaving a trial of flower petals in her midst. "What is happening?" Naruto yells out, catching the attention of a nearby blonde.

"Naruto, what's your problem?" Ino says with a prominent hand on her hip.

"Sakura's sk-skipping!" He replies as if it's more horrifying than Freddy Krueger.

"So…" The flower vender replies.

"She called me kun!" Naruto yells out. At this, the blonde's hand slips off of its perch and her jaw drops. Both blondes peek around the corner in order to catch another glimpse of the elated girl.

They watch as Sakura walks up to Sai and waves. "Good morning Sai!" She exclaims giving him a hug similar to the one she gave Naruto.

"Good morning, Ugly." Sai responds. Both on-looking blondes cringe, knowing that Sai just earned himself a beating.

To their surprise, Sakura just laughs it off. "Oh Sai, you're so funny."

The self-proclaimed spies turn away from the scene and stare wide-eyed at each other.

"That's it, she's gone off the deep end. She's crazy, that's the only explanation." Naruto remarks.

"We should follow her, see what's up." Ino suggest. After receiving a nod from Naruto, she turns down the alley where they last saw Sakura and begin stalking their curious emerald-eyed friend.

They follow Sakura all the way to training field 3, where a looming figure is waiting for her.

"Is that Sasuke? What's he doing here? Are they training without me?" An outburst from Naruto ruins their stealth factor, his voice rising slightly after each word.

"Sh! Just watch."

And that's just what they do.

They observe as the pink-haired woman flings herself into the dark figure's arms then proceeds to plant little kisses all over his face. They disgustedly spectate as the couple falls to the ground and begins heatedly making out. They don't turn away until they begin to hear muffled groaning from both parties.

"Oh, right. She said something about having a date with Sasuke late night." Ino says as she begins to drag a rather dazed Naruto away. "It must have gone well."

She looks back to see her companion with the same wide-eyed look on his face. "Naruto? Naruto? Earth to Naruto!" She tries snapping in front of his face to try and faze him only to yield no results. "Poor guy must be in shock."

It's not until a loud pleasured cry from the direction of the training field meets their ears that Naruto finally blinks.

"Oh hey, you're back!" Ino says in glee. "I think you should come wedding present shopping with me. I know just the thing to get them-" Ino continues blabbering away all the way to the shopping mall pulling a stupefied Naruto along with her.

* * *

**A/N:** I sadly neglected the SasuSaku month prompts for awhile, so I shall be slowly adding them :)


	6. Accidents Happen

**A/N:** Pretty much just some smut that I came up with on a long bus ride in which I saw a girl get a smoothie dumped on her by a stranger. Please note this is my first time writing somewhat limey material.

**Prompt: **Accidents Happen

**Summary: **Of course the day Sakura decides to where something nice it gets ruined.

* * *

**Of Fan and Flower**

It wasn't often that Konoha's top medic got to dress up. After all, she was always either at the hospital or on missions, but not today. No, today she would get to wear something nice.

Today was the engagement party of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura searches through her closet. Like stated before, she didn't get to dress up much so she didn't own many outfits fit for an engagement party. One to be exact, a simple white dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was long enough to be considered modest, but short enough to show off her shapely legs.

Ino had convinced her to buy it on a shopping trip a while back. "It's nothing too fancy so you can wear it to all types of places," she had reasoned. "Plus it's on sale."

Mentally thanking Ino for convincing her, Sakura slips the dress on over her matching red bar and panties. It was thick enough that the color of her undergarments wouldn't show through, as long as she didn't get wet.

* * *

The party was a beautiful event. It took place in an outside venue only a short distance from Sakura's apartment, lucky for her since she decided to wear her only pair of heels, red of course. Tables were set up, but for the most part it was a walkabout event. The main decorations consisted of orchids and white balloons, and there was a buffet table nestled between two large sakura trees.

After congratulating the couple, Sakura eagerly makes her way to the food in order to appease her growling stomach. After grabbing a plate, the kunoichi examines the delicious spread, trying to decide what to indulge in first.

Before she can even begin to pile her plate high, cold liquid splashes onto her body. Turning around, Sakura finds deep ebony eyes staring at her.

Sasuke grunts out an apology as he holds up an empty water pitcher.

Sakura's first thought is to slap him for ruining the only descent looking outfit she owned, but she is taken off guard by his hungry stare.

Glancing down Sakura realizes that her crimson under garments are on display for anybody looking her direction. Her face flushes to match the color.

Pulling Sasuke in front of her to block any prying eyes, she make her way back to her apartment.

"Why did you push me here?" Sasuke asks as he sits on the frazzled pinkette's bed.

"Firstly, because you spilled a pitcher of water on me!" Her voice rises in her anger. "Also, I needed something to block all of Konoha from seeing my undies."

She begins peeling off her dress, not caring that Sasuke's in the room, after all when you go on countless overnight missions with someone, you tend to not care if they see you in your underwear.

Sasuke adverts his eyes with a "Hn", but finds them drifting back to his undressed teammate, who is currently giving him a nice view of her ass.

"I guess I can forgive you though, after all, accidents happen." She says while bending over to retrieve her damp dress. Before she can straighten out, she finds herself trapped in a pair of strong arms.

"What if it wasn't an accident?" A silky voice whispers in her ear from behind, hands roving over her hips. The actions cause a shocked Sakura to drop the dress back to the floor resulting in a quiet _shush_ of fabric moving.

Soft lips press light kisses up her neck and jawbone.

"Sasuke?" She gasps as a hand palms her buttocks.

"Come on, Sakura, who carries an entire pitcher of water around at an engagement party." Before Sakura can think about Sasuke's words more thoroughly, he presses his mouth to hers, gently poking his tongue between her lips. More than willing, Sakura opens her mouth to allow him entrance.

A hand moves to the top of her panties, tugging on them lightly before moving his hand lower. Sakura can't help but moan as a calloused finger brushes against her bud.

That moan seemed to have awakened something within Sasuke, because he turns them around and pins Sakura to the bed, straddling her hips. Sakura looks into his onyx eyes before pulling his face back down to hers.

Sasuke discards her damp underwear, noting that it wasn't just water that had moistened them, before moving his slender fingers up to unhook her bra.

"Wait, Sasuke." Sakura interrupts him somewhat breathlessly. "You ruined my only nice dress for this!" She practically screeches at him.

With an eye roll, Sasuke continues kissing the pinkette senseless. "You peaked the interest of some other guys in that dress, I was simply taking action to protect you from any perverts."

"By spilling water on me!"

"I had to have some excuse to get you back to your apartment." His lips move down to her collarbone where they begin to nibble and suck at the smooth skin.

"You could have just said something to MEEE!" the last word comes out as a cry of pleasure when Sasuke nips at a particularly sensitive spot on her throat.

He pulls away, giving her a cocky grin. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Sakura shoots him a half-hearted glare, but pulls him down for a passionate kiss anyways. Before anything can get more heated, she pulls away again.

"What are we supposed to tell Naruto and Hinata about the party?"

"Sakura," Sasuke sighs as he looks down at the medic. "Stop talking and kiss me."

* * *

**A/N:** _Blah! Like I said before this was my first attempt at anything remotely limey, so sorry if it was kind of "eh". Any suggestions for improvement? _


End file.
